


pinky promises

by Me_Meow



Series: Short Story Assemble [16]
Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Medieval, Childhood Friends, Crying, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fufilled Promises, Heterosexuality, Holding Hands, How Do I Tag, Leaving Home, Letters, Marriage Proposal, Nicknames, One Shot, Playing Tag, Promises, Reunions, Roses, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Timeskips, Twins, crying in public, happy crying, kinda??, villages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Childhood friends get married. That's it, that's the story.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/VY2 Yuuma
Series: Short Story Assemble [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782655
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	pinky promises

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for the past month and just got the sudden energy to finish it today. So sorry if the ending seems rushed. Maybe I'll fix it in the future.  
> Also, here's the prompt I used:  
> As little kids, Person 1 makes a promise to Person 2 saying they will take them on a date when they “grow up” (that can be when they are teens, or 16, or an adult idk). Person 1 moves away, however, but Person 2 never forgot. One day when they are both “grown up”, someone approaches Person 2 with a bouquet of roses, and Person 2 doesn’t recognize them at first. It’s Person 1, they kept their promise.

“Tag, you’re it!” Miku cried, quickly tapping Yuuma on the shoulder. The teal-haired girl quickly ran down the hill, laughing madly.

Yuuma spun around, somewhat surprised by the suddenness. “Hey, that’s no fair!” The boy yelled, giving chase. Eventually, he caught up to the girl and tackled her. “Gotcha!” Yuuma cheered.

“Aaaaaahhh!!” Miku squealed as the pair rolled down the rest of the hill.

Finally, when they reached the bottom, the pair rolled to a stop, lying down side by side breathing heavily. They glance at each other before bursting into laughter. Soon the cries of joy fade away and the two are left with a comfortable silence.

Then Miku spoke. “When we’re older, do you wanna get married?” She asked as she stared at the endless blue sky.

The pink-haired boy turned his head, his face mixed with confusion and surprise. “What?”

The teal-haired girl ignored him. “Like our parents. Mama and papa said that someday I’ll get married to some guy. But I don’t wanna be with any other guy besides you.” She scrunched her nose at the thought.

Yuuma thought about it. His parents also once said something about this, except that he had to marry a girl. He frowned as well. He didn’t enjoy the thought of being anyone besides Miku.

“Okay.” Yuuma agreed before sitting up. “Pinky promise?”

Miku sat up as well, wrapping her tiny pinky around his own. “I pinky promise.” They shared a giggle before lying back down.

Silently laying in the grass for a few more minutes, Yuuma prompted, “You wanna go find butterflies?”

“Uh-huh.” Miku grinned. She stood up quickly, holding out a hand which Yuuma grabbed. Together, they walked hand-in-hand in a search for butterflies.

~~~

“Do you really have to go?” Miku asked, at the age of ten, tears threatening to spill at the corners of her eyes.

“I really don’t want to.” Yuuma murmured sadly. He lifted his hand to brush the thin strands of hair covering Miku’s eyes. “But don’t worry, when I come back, I’ll take you out on a date before we get married like we promised.” He grinned.

With a hiccup, Miku nodded, a ghost of a smile flickered on her face. “You better. Pinky promise?” She asked, raising her pinky up.

“Pinky promise.” Yuuma grinned, holding his own up as well.

They chanted in unison, “I pinky promise, that once Yuuma/I come back, we’ll go on a date and get married.” Gazing into each other’s eyes, they burst out into laughter.

After they managed to calm down, Yuuma’s father called from where he sat on his horse. “Yuuma? It’s time to go now!”

As Yuuma turned to walk towards his father, he surprised Miku by suddenly crushing her into a hug. “Don’t forget me, alright?” He whispered into her ear.

Choking back tears, Miku murmured, “I won’t.”

They stayed in this position before Yuuma slowly released the girl from his embrace. Miku already was feeling cold when Yuuma jogged over to his horse and heaved himself on.

As he and his father’s horses started trotting away, Yuuma turned back and waved to Miku, a smile close to falling apart. Miku waved back, resisting the temptation to run after them and beg them to take her with them. 

“Miku, sweetheart.” called her mother. “It’s getting cold. Come inside now for dinner.”

With one last lingering gaze, Miku nodded absentmindedly. “Okay… coming.”

~~~

It’s been almost six years since Yuuma has left. At the age of twelve, Miku began helping her parents with their bakery. She was sixteen now and for six years, she was waiting for him. 

With every passing day, the growing hole of longing grew in her heart. Before she slept at night, she prayed that he was okay.

Today, Miku was at her writing desk and she was writing a letter to a friend named Teto who lived miles away in a different kingdom when there was a knock at her room. “Come in!” She called, not looking up as she continued to write her letter.

“Miku?” Ripping her gaze from her half-written message, Miku turned her head to see her mother entering the room.

“Yes?”

“Do you mind running to the market and buy some vegetables, please?” She asked, holding up a ripped off piece of paper.

“Of course.” Miku smiled and took the list from her mother. Grabbing her basket, Miku gave a quick peck on her mother’s cheek and took her wicker handbasket. 

Once she got outside, she began to whistle a jaunty tune. “What a beautiful day to be outside.”

Eventually, the teal-haired girl was at the street market where people were openly selling various products such as flowers, a few animals, and samples of food.

“Hey, Miku!” A voice called and Miku looked back to see a girl around her age running towards her. Thankfully, the streets today weren’t crowded so Miku could hear the owner of the voice.

Squinting her eyes a bit, Miku quickly realized who it was. “Oh? Hi, Gumi!” Miku said as the girl reached her. “What’s up?”

“Some boy’s been asking for you, Meeks.” The green-haired girl responded, arching backwards slightly. “I’ve never seen him before and I didn’t get his name. I think he’s new here”

“Really?” The teal-haired girl asked, shocked that someone was asking for her. Why would some stranger be asking for her? Practically everyone knew everyone in this village so it was strange that a newcomer would ask for Miku immediately.

“Yeah.” Gumi nodded in agreement. “I just came to tell you that. I gotta go now.”

“Alright.” Miku grinned before asking, “Where are you going?”

“I promised Flower I would babysit her siblings.”

“Oh, Hime and Mikoto, right? They sure are cuties, aren’t they?”

“Yup and they sure are. Well, gotta run. See you later, Miku!” Gumi called back as she began running down the cobblestone lane, Miku waving behind her. 

Once the green-haired girl was out of eyeshot, Miku continued on her way towards the market. As Miku was nearing the market, she saw a tall male-like person with pink hair who was holding what appeared to be a bouquet of red flowers.

‘Aw, whoever is the lucky girl should feel overjoyed.’ Miku grinned to herself as the boy was coming near, the girl getting ready to pass him.

However, just as Miku was about to enter the shop, the boy seemed to stop and stare at her before a “Miku?” could be heard from a distance.

The girl herself, confused. How did he know her name? Was this the same guy Gumi was talking about earlier?

The boy seemed to be running towards her and the girl shuffled uncomfortably from where she stood, unsure on whether to move away or not. Her body went taut of shock and her face flushed when the boy slammed her into a tight embrace, some of the flowers becoming a bit crushed, Miku noticed.

“It’s you.” He whispered in her ear, but Miku was sure he was talking to herself. “It’s really you.” Then he seemed to remember and let go of her immediately. 

He scratched the back of his head, looking embarrassed. “You probably hate me and you might not even remember me. But I finally came back, and so, if you don’t mind.” He went down on one knee and held up his roses. “Hatsune Miku, my childhood friend, will you please marry me?”

The pair went silent for a long time. After finding her voice, Miku asked meekly, “I’m sorry, but… who are you again?”

The pink-haired boy gulped, speaking softly. “Meeks… it’s me, Yuuma. Remember?”

“Yuu… ma?” Miku whispered quietly. He sounded familiar. That’s when she was hit with a wave remembrance. “Yuuma?” 

Eagerly, he nodded. “It’s me Meeks. I’m home.” He whispered. “So… will you marry me?”

Unable to control her sudden overwhelming emotions, Miku dove into his arms, happily crying, “Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!”

Yuuma was surprised by the sudden impact and fell over, both crying with laughter. Miku’s basket smacked Yuuma’s side and his bouquet of roses had flown out of his hands. The pair didn’t care how ridiculous they looked in public, just happy to finally be reunited.

“I missed you so much.” Yuuma murmured into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t recognize you.” She sobbed.

“Shush, shush, hey, it’s fine. It’s been years anyways.” He soothed her. “Hey, hey, look at me.” He muttered.

She complied, staring into his olive-green eyes. “So," he asked. "When do you want the wedding?”


End file.
